harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
A call for Steven.
Plans begin to fall in place. Steven gets a call from his sister in-law, Sharmaine Jones-Bennett and the plans could spell ill for Erica Harper; also, Amber Wellston is despondent after school, and she talks with Violet Harper and her mother, Sandra; plus Cara tells off Erica for the chicanery that she pulled against her sister, Joanna Harper, who has plenty to say to her mother! All this today on Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. Scene One Steven's office. The phone rings and Steven gets it. STEVEN: Hello... Sharmaine!?! SHARMAINE (voiced by Zoe Lucker who will play her in January): Tell me it's not true! She's BACK?! STEVEN: Yes, she's back. SHARMAINE: This is not good! This is very bad news for the Harpers! This is disastrous! STEVEN: I know, I know, it's horrible! That bitch lied to her own family! SHARMAINE: Right! I will see that she will never hurt anyone again! STEVEN: Sharmaine, don't say that! You can't be that mad. SHARMAINE: I have never been angrier in my life! That rotten cow ruined my life and my marriage! STEVEN: I know she ruined your-- SHARMAINE: After the holidays, I am coming to Boston! STEVEN: WHAT? You're coming to Boston after the holidays!?! SHARMAINE: Yes, my mind is made up! Erica Harper is going to learn a lesson she won't soon forget! STEVEN: No, Shar, you can't! SHARMAINE: I am sorry, I have to go here, bye. (Sharmaine hangs up on Steven and he sighs knowing there will be a lot of trouble) '' Scene Two Outside Joanna and Cara's house. Erica is walking along snide as can be, Cara comes out. CARA: I want words with you, and I am not going to be stopped! ERICA: Nothing you say would interest me! CARA: I think you'd best listen to me! And listen GOOD! ERICA: I don't give a damn about ANYTHING you have to say! CARA: Then why did you hide my letters to my sister the way you did? I know you did it, and don't deny it! ERICA: I won't deny it! I DID do it, and I would do it again! CARA: You cold-blooded bitch! ERICA: That's right, I did what I did because I didn't want Joanna around you! CARA: You stupid woman! She is MY blood sister! I have my rights to see her! ERICA: I wanted her to be my great family and not your horrible family! CARA: You are out of your mind! Joanna is my sister. Do you think I would have NEVER come across her?! ERICA: One could have hoped! CARA: Screw you, Erica Harper! Joanna is the only family I have left. She's accepted me, Mark has accepted me, the rest of the family has accepted me, why can't YOU accept me? ERICA: Because Joanna is my daughter! YOU AREN'T! And I would never want a fat cow like you! ''(An outraged Cara slaps Erica across the face! Erica keeps her head up and smiles at Cara) (Enter a furious Joanna!) JOANNA: I am your adopted daughter! ADOPTED! That means I still had my family around me! You never even tried to get along with my family! My dad and mother were worried about me, and you kept them away from me. You even tried to take that picture I had of my dad, mom and sister away from me VARIOUS times! ERICA: They aren't your family anymore! I am your family! CARA: Will you STOP it?! Erica, Joanna is the only family I have left. Both our parents are dead! I think I am going to take you to court! ERICA: Your case will be laughed out of court! Nobody will take the word of a liar like you over a Harper! JOANNA: Oh, so you are going to pull THAT, eh?! Nobody will take the word of anyone against a Harper, eh?! ERICA: You are a Harper too! JOANNA: Maybe so, but I am ALSO a Niewoehner! Cara is MY sister and I love her too! ERICA: You choose her over your own mother?! (Enter Michael, coming from Dylan's house, hearing the entire argument) MICHAEL: Will you stop it, Erica?! ERICA: How dare you! MICHAEL: Erica, Joanna is NOT your property! She was adopted by you, but Cara is her blood sister, and she is, because of that, part of our family! There is nothing you can do about it, you simply have to accept it! ERICA: I don't have to accept anything I don't want to! MICHAEL: You will accept this, Erica! And if you don't, then there is nothing that will keep me from disowning you! (Michael storms off, Cara comforts her shaken sister; and a furious Erica also storms off.) Scene Three Jason and Sandra's house. AMBER: I don't know how much more of it I can take! VIOLETTE: What do you mean, Amber? Bethany still bothering you? AMBER: Yes, she is not letting up on me! VIOLETTE: What did she do this time? AMBER: Today, she took my homework and tore it up! I had a hard time explaining it to Ms. Fanshawe! VIOLETTE: Ms. Fanshawe, the toughest science teacher in school! AMBER: Yeah, and believe me, girl, she was mad at me! Bethany played her innocent act again! VIOLETTE: That act is wearing thin! AMBER: This is true. It has to stop! I can't take it! (Enter Sandra) SANDRA: Girls, it's time for dinner. VIOLETTE: All right, Mom. We're on our way down there. (Violet goes downstairs, Sandra notices tears in Amber's eyes.) SANDRA: Are you all right, darling? AMBER: No, Mrs. Harper. I can't deal with Bethany and her bullying anymore! SANDRA: I understand, honey, but you can't give up. AMBER: Mrs. Harper, I am not giving up, I just am beginning to think there is no let up. SANDRA: Have your parents talked with the principal? AMBER: I've tried, but I don't think they understand. SANDRA: I will talk to the principal tomorrow, if you wish. AMBER: Thank you, Mrs. Harper. SANDRA: Now, come on down for dinner. AMBER: Thank you. (Amber goes down with Sandra for dinner) Scene Four Dylan's house. Michael is on his way back. He is not happy with Erica and her attitude. DYLAN: What happened, Dad? MICHAEL: I swear, your aunt can cause anyone grief. DYLAN: Oh no! She was on about Joanna and Cara, right? MICHAEL: Yep. She won't leave them alone. She blames Cara for taking "HER" daughter away from her. DYLAN: That's dumb! How can Erica blame Joanna's SISTER for taking her away from her. Joanna has never denied that she was a Harper. MICHAEL: I know, son, but she just can't let it go that Joanna had a family before her. DYLAN: Erica has never been this unreasonable. With what she has pulled with Hannah, I am surprised why she can't let it go that Joanna has her sister back now. MICHAEL: Erica has always been that way. Even when we were little. DYLAN: Dad, what are we gonna do with her? She doesn't care, or does she even BOTHER?! Why DO we bother with her? MICHAEL (hugging his son): I don't know either, Dyl. She is my sister, and your aunt, I guess we have to love her. (Dylan hugs his father) Scene Five Downtown Crossing, Adam and Barry are shopping at Old Brattle Book Store. They are looking for some books for Dylan for his Christmas gifts. ADAM: I know Dyl likes anything to do with Boston, any ideas? BARRY: I saw this. ADAM: It's an encyclopedia of New York City?! BARRY: I know that, Adam, but he saw it when we were teenagers in New York. He had wanted that for years. ADAM: That is good reasoning, I suppose. BARRY: What did you find for him, Adam? ADAM: I found him these. I requested them specially for him. I called Amy's parents and they had it made up for him. (Adam shows a picture of a special outfit he had made for him.) BARRY: Adam, it's gorgeous. Dylan will LOVE it! ADAM: I am sure he will. He saw it in a catalog for college sweatshirts, and I saw the jogging pants with it. It would make a perfect ensemble. BARRY: And Dyl did go to Harvard, but why did you get two ensembles? Wait a minute, what are you? ADAM: You and Dylan are close friends, and I thought you should have a Yale set, I bought you a Harvard one as well. I have a Yale set for Dyl; and a Harvard set for you. BARRY: Awesome! Thanks, Adam. ADAM: The most I can do for you two. You and Dylan are very special to me. Dylan, my beloved, and Barry, his best friend. (The two friends smile) Scene Six Bethany's house. BETHANY: Is everything all set? BARBIE: I wouldn't advise you pulling what you are going to pull, Bethany. Your idea of attacking her in school is meeting with a lot of resistance! You know Lucia and Lois hate you right now! BETHANY: Who says?! BARBIE: Everyone! Right now, public opinion is running high against you! They are NOT happy with you. Cam has been talking about you! BETHANY: Oh, he has, has he? BARBIE: I know he's very angry with you for what you did to Amber! Between him and Marissa Rossington, they have been turning people against you! BETHANY: Those two losers against me, the social queen of the school?! Not a chance! BARBIE: Just warning you. BETHANY: I don't care what they think! I am the social queen in school, and my word is solid. Amber Wellston will be out of that school by the end of the week! (Bethany hangs up the phone, a smile on her face!) Scene Seven Michael and Wendy's townhouse. WENDY: Some more coffee, Paul? PAUL (Barry's father): Absolutely, thank you, Wendy. Where's Michael? WENDY: He went to Dylan's. He should be home soon. PAUL: Marie is STILL out of town. WENDY: I know, it's been hard, hasn't it? (Enter Michael) MICHAEL: Is dinner ready? WENDY: I talked with cook, it will be soon. Paul, you're welcome to stay for dinner if you wish. PAUL: I would, Wendy, and thanks, but I have dinner waiting for me at home. WENDY: OK. Have a nice dinner. PAUL: You too. (Paul leaves) MICHAEL: Marie still out of town? WENDY: Yes, and he is not happy with it. MICHAEL: I had to diffuse things between Erica and Joanna. WENDY: Oh no. She was on about Cara being in the family, wasn't she? MICHAEL: You heard? WENDY: Who didn't? Everyone on Louisburg Square heard it! MICHAEL: Erica is becoming a problem, dear. WENDY: How do we stop her? MICHAEL: I don't know. (Wendy looks at Michael) Scene Eight Joanna and Cara's house. Cara is comforting her angry and sobbing sister. CARA: Jo, you can't let her get to you. JOANNA: You heard her. She still hates you. CARA: Sweetie, I can live with that, she doesn't bother me. It bothers me that she has hurt your feelings. JOANNA: She really hates me. CARA: I know, hon. I wish Mom and Dad were alive. They would have loved to be there for you. JOANNA: How do I reconcile who I am? CARA: You are the best of both worlds, Jo. Jo, you took the Harper name and made it a proud name, in spite of Erica; and you always have been and always will be a Niewoehner. By the way, I got a video text from someone we knew. Remember Grandma Betty? JOANNA: She was a neighbor lady we knew in Waterville, right? CARA: Exactly. She would babysit us when Mom and Dad went to one of the Colby College functions. JOANNA: I didn't know she was still alive. CARA: She sent this before she passed away. (Cara opens her cell and they see their beloved neighbor, taken a few days before she died.) GRANDMA BETTY: Girls, it is so wonderful to find out that you two are together. Cara told me all about what is going on, Jo-Jo. Remember this, my darling, you are a beautiful mix of Harper strength and Niewoehner charm. Oh, yes, my child. I know all about the adoption. Your father and mother were heartsick over it. They had always thought that a mistake had been made. But, realize this, Jo, you will ALWAYS be a Niewoehner, and always will be a Harper too. There is nothing that says you don't have to give up us. It just means you have more people who always love you. I am not long for this world, my precious Jo, but I want you to know, when I pass on, I will first see your mom and dad, and tell them that you are all right. I love you both very much and I am so proud of you both. (Cara and Joanna hug one another. Cara gently rubbing her sister's back) Scene Nine Outside of Boston Charter. Bethany glares at Amber. AMBER: Can't you leave me alone? BETHANY (mocking): No, I can't leave you alone! I swore I will make you suffer for what you did to me in court, and I aim to! AMBER: You won't get away with it! BETHANY: Please, I get away with everything! (Bethany punches Amber hard, and then kicks her, a crowd gathers and starts LAUGHING!) NANCY: Stop it, Bethany! BETHANY: No, I won't stop it! (She kicks Amber again) LUCIA: You are gonna get expelled! BETHANY: Shut up! LOIS: You are out of your mind! BETHANY: Shut up, you stupid loser! I aim to get my revenge and I am going to! CAM: That does it! (A furious Cam gets a sobbing and screaming Amber out of the line of fire, infuriating Bethany) BETHANY: I should have known that you would have done that! CAM: You've gone too far this time, Bethany! BETHANY: Not far enough! (Meanwhile, while Cam and Bethany are arguing, Amber races off to an empty classroom.) CAM: Where did she go? LUCIA: She took off down towards one of the classrooms near the commons! LOIS: Let's get to her! JENNIFER: Half of you go that way towards the gym. Violette will go with you; the rest of us, towards the commons! (The group divides and heads towards their respective areas, while people are yet laughing from Amber getting beat up. Nancy, before she goes with Violette, shoots them all a vicious glare!) NANCY: You can laugh! If she gets hurt, or heaven forbid, kills herself, will you disgusting lot be laughing THEN?! (Nancy storms off, Violette shoots the crowd a dirty look. They back down immediately, knowing that Violette was a Harper!) Scene Ten Westin Copley Plaza Hotel. Erica is sitting on a settee in the lobby as she is awaiting to get her old room back. CLERK: Here's your key, Ms. Harper. ERICA: About time, I am sure! Thanks hun! CLERK: Where are your bags? ERICA: They are coming. CLERK: Good. (A furious Erica goes to the elevator to her old room, as the scene fades) Category:Episodes